Blueprints
About Blueprints Blueprints are a mainstay of the game. Blueprints come in two different forms: Ship modules (attack, defense, and auxiliary) and the ship itself. They can be acquired through several means: *Initial Blueprints given out during the initial quests of the game., *Blueprints obtained by completing Instances. *Blueprints obtained by completing Restricted Instances and using Badge Points to purchase the Blueprints in the Web Mall. *Purchasing through the Auction House using Gold or Mall Points. The Auction House provides players with the ability to purchase blueprints that other players put on sale, although it is easier than doing the instances, it can get quite expensive for more powerful Blueprints. Instances are the other way to acquire blueprints, this way is much more cost effective but requires a lot of luck and patience to acquire them. Each Blueprint is matched up with a different instance, the weaker blueprints matched up with the beginning instances and the more powerful ones matched up with the higher ones. Once the Blueprint is achieved either by opening a treasure box or by buying it in the Auction House , the player must go to their bag to activate it so they can start using it within the game. Blueprints acquired through Instances and not activated by the player can be sold through the Auction House for Gold or Mall Points . Blueprints can also be sold for Corsairs' Gold at the Galactic Trafficker . Initial Blueprints and Quest Blueprints These are the initial Blueprints and Blueprints obtained from quests in the first part of the game. You can also sell these Blueprints for Corsairs' Gold at the Galactic Trafficker . The values of Corsairs' Gold are indicated below. Instance Blueprints These Blueprints are obtained by completing Instances. Some of these Blueprints can also be purchased at the Web Mall using Honor Points obtained from League Matches or purchased using Badge Points by completing Restricted Instances. You can also sell these Blueprints for Corsairs' Gold at the Galactic Trafficker . The values of Corsairs' Gold are indicated below. You can sort this table by Instance Level to see the Blueprints grouped by Instances. These Blueprints are as of 06/06/2012. Special Blueprints The following table is a list of all Special Blueprints. These Blueprints can only be obtained by doing Scenario Instances (or Trials), Constellation Instances, and obtaining Badge Points. The Badge Points can then be spent at the Web Mall to obtain these Special Blueprints. The higher level Weapons and Transmission Modules are only obtainable by completing the Scenario Instances. These Blueprints are as of April 2, 2015. Championship Blueprints The following table is a list of all Championship Blueprints. These Blueprints can be obtained through Championship Points obtained in the Championships, and purchased at the Champion's Mall . Types of Blueprints Ships The most important type of Blueprint in the game, these Blueprints allow you to build thier corresponding ships. There are six classes of ships in the game: Frigates, Cruisers , Battleships, Special Hull, Flagships and Humaroid Flagships . Modules These Blueprints are the power behind your fleet. Without these, your ships would do minimal damage and get destroyed by enemy ships in the blink of an eye. These Blueprints consist of: Attack , Defense , and Auxiliary Modules. Category:Items